The New Copycat Nin
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: Kakashi finds Naruto beaten and is tired of Naruto having to deal with it so he takes Naruto on a training trip. However, something happens and Kakashi is killed. In his dying wish he asks Naruto to take his Sharingan. NaruTema rating might change R&R plz
1. Prologue The Meeting

The New Copycat Nin

Prologue

The Meeting

Uzumaki Naruto was walking home from another beating. The boy was 6 years old and alone, that is until he walked through his door and headed in his apartment. Sitting in his couch was an ANBU black op with silver hair. The ANBU was reading a book and didn't even look up to Naruto's presence when he said "It's about time you got back home." The young Naruto was frightened beyond belief.

"W-who are you? Are you here to hurt me?" He stuttered at the silver haired ANBU laughed.  
"Why would I do that? I want to help you."

"Really?" Naruto asked "Why?"

"I see how the villagers treat you and it sickens me. You need to be able to defend yourself, and I want to help you do so."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The ANBU took off his mask. He had another mask on up to his nose and two different colored eyes. One onyx and the other red with three tomoe swiveling around the pupil.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I know all about you Naruto, now come with me out of the village for me to train you."

"How long?"

"A couple years, maybe three."

"Alright, I'm on it!"


	2. The Beginning

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Uzumaki Naruto finished his packing as Kakashi read his book telling him what he should expect while on their trip. "Naruto, we're going to need to go to the Hokage's to tell him about our trip."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." And with that they walked to the Hokage's after Kakashi put his mask back on. Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork at his door which was just knocked on.

"Come in." the hokage announced. The two entered and Kakashi informed

"Hokage-sama, I'm taking Naruto on a training trip to teach him how to defend himself. I'm sick of seeing him get taken advantage of."

"Hmm, I see. Okay approved. I'll let you go out for a few years" The silver haired ANBU and Naruto walked to Kakashi's apartment for him to prepare for the trip. Kakashi changed into his Jonin attire and got the 1st series of Icha Icha. Along with some Wind scrolls for Naruto to learn from. The Jonin knew all elements except wind so he brought it in case Naruto was a wind user. A couple days into their voyage Kakashi decided they were far enough to begin training. Kakashi taught Naruto about chakra, tree climbing, taijutsu, the Shadow clone jutsu, and speed over a 5 month span.

"Naruto, let me see what your chakra element is, when I do I can know what to teach you." He pulled out some chakra paper. "Push chakra into this paper and I'll be able to teach you properly." He did so and the paper split and crinkled up. "Oh? This is excellent!" Kakashi beamed.

"Why? Did I do something wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, you have two affinities! Lightning and wind. I am a lightning user myself and I have wind scrolls for you to learn from."

"What will I learn first?" Naruto asked impatiently and energetically.

"This first move I'm going to show you is something you use for protecting your teammates and will only be used if the enemy can't move."

"I understand Kakashi-sensei!"

"Okay, the move I'm going to teach you is called…the Chidori." Kakashi taught Naruto to use the Chidori and Naruto caught on to it after a couple months. Kakashi taught him more lightning jutsu and Naruto taught himself wind based attacks with the scrolls Kakashi had. On his 8th birthday Kakashi gave him a his spare jonin vest and a spare 1st series of Icha Icha paradise. Kakashi told him that he could only start reading it when he turned 13. He also told Naruto why the villagers treated him the way they did. He for some reason knew Naruto would after a little while would understand, and be happy Kakashi was being honest with him. That lasted about another 4 months and they had about a little less than a year left on their trip. Naruto learned some genjutsu and some low level fire and earth moves as well as some low and mid level water based ones. Another 3 months passed and there was about half a year left for them when it happened. A team of Iwa ANBU came out and attacked the two

"Great! We get to kill the Yellow Flash's son AND the Copycat Nin Kakashi!" They shouted. Naruto turned quickly when he heard them burst out and was cut in the left eye. Kakashi, who already showed Naruto the Sharingan and what it does, revealed the Sharingan and proceeded in defeating them. Before he killed the last one, he was hit in the chest with a sword and was killing the other ANBU. Naruto shrieked when his sensei fell over. "Naruto…I'm dying…I can't protect you anymore…I'm sorry. I have one more way to help guide you though, my eye. Take my Sharingan and I will forever live helping you defeat those who seek to hurt you." Naruto obliged his sensei's plea and replaced the Sharingan into his eye, forever becoming the next copycat nin. "Now Naruto, flea, there may be more nearby." Naruto began to cry and ran leaving Hatake Kakashi the one he loved like a father to die. 'Don't worry Obito, he is Sensei's son. He needs it more than I do so he can protect himself. He is just like you so it deserves to belong to him now. I hope you forgive me for giving away your present Obito.' Kakashi was almost dead when someone stumbled on him. "T-t-tsunade-sama?" she instantly realized who the man was and proceeded to heal him.

Uzumaki Naruto began to travel the nations not wanting to ever go back to Konoha. He couldn't without his sensei he just couldn't. Now at thirteen years old he reached the wind country and was wandering through the desert. He had bandages around his forehead and his left eye. He wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbols in place of the red look-alike's with the jonin vest. And dark green pants that were tied up in bandages at the ankles and shins like the jonins of Konoha. He was at about a Special Jonin level with his Sharingan. Through his years he managed to get used to it. He couldn't use it as precisely as Kakashi could, but he however, could use it longer and could keep up with it. He had more than enough stamina and endurance as an Uchiha, so it was as if it was an Uchiha that had one Sharingan. Throughout his years, when in a hidden village to keep himself from being caught, he used the alias Ikamuzu Oturan. It was Uzumaki Naruto backwards. Something Kakashi always pressed on to him. 'Sometimes the most simple solutions and strategies are the best ones.' It was so simple no one would ever get it. Naruto adopted much of Kakashi's personality and behavior as well, including the chronic lateness and love for books. Even his loophole finding and creations he adopted from Kakashi. After about a couple hours of searching for a town or Suna for supplies, Naruto passed out on the hot surface hoping that someone will find him. Baki was going along the gates just minding his own business, but then he spotted something out in the distance, something black with some green in it. The winds died down and he could make out it was something that looked human lying down in the desert floor. 'Damn! I hope whoever it is if it's human is still alive.' He thought as he rushed over. When he found the body it was indeed human. It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Baki checked his vitals and was relieved to find out he was still alive. Baki picked up the boy and rushed to Suna's hospital. Baki rushed him in and checked Naruto into the hospital. They treated him for dehydration and heatstroke. '

Temari was sitting in Naruto's hospital room wondering about the mystery kid. He was now out of his flak jacket. She wondered most what was under the bandages of his left eye. She could see a scar coming from the bandages. She decided to find out and started brushing the bandages away from his eye. She could see the scar going down from the middle of his eyebrow, past his eye (which she cringed a little trying to imagine how painful that must've been), down to the high part of his cheek. She started lifting his eyelid and was immediately grabbed by the wrist. Naruto started to open his right eye and said "Don't do that." He looked at her lazily, casually.

"I-I'm sorry." She kind of stuttered unsure of what he would do. She imagined he'd be angry with her invasion of his space, but basically the opposite happened. He smiled softly followed with an eye smile

"Don't worry about it." He softened his gaze and asked "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Temari. And you?"

"You can call me either Ikamuzu Oturan, or Uzumaki Naruto. I only use Oturan when I'm in a hidden village, but I feel I can trust you with my real name."

"Why do you have two names? And why use one when you're in hidden villages?"

"Well, I'm from Konoha, but my sensei took me on a training trip out of the village. He was killed while we were training by Iwa ANBU, and that's how I got the eye scar too."

"I'm sorry. So are you a shinobi?"

"I'll be fine. And no, I wasn't a shinobi when I left, I was a child and we were planning on me entering the academy when I got back. Enough about my past please, do you know where my bag is and who saved me?"

"Oh yeah here it is and my teacher Baki saved you." She said looking around. She got up and got the pouch and tossed it to him. He caught it and took out a scroll. He opened it and took out a book (Icha Icha) that was sealed inside the scroll, closed the scroll, placed it back in the bag, sat up in his hospital bed and begun reading. "if you still want to talk, I'm listening." He said turning a page. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and two men walked in.

"oh I'm glad to see he's up!"

"Shrimp better know who's in charge." Naruto didn't even look up from his book.

"I'm guessing the tall one who saved my life is Baki, and the other…well I don't know, nor do I care." He said nonchalantly flipping another page. Kankuro was furious at his lazy behavior and nonchalant attitude. Temari giggled a little at how easily Naruto could get under Kankuro's skin.

"Listen kid, you better give respect or you'll find yourself in a world of hurt!"

"…I'm sorry did you say something?" Naruto asked casually as he seemed to always be.

"Arg!" Kankuro was about to throw a punch, but Baki stopped him.

"Kankuro! Get a hold of yourself!" he ordered. Kankuro deflated

"Yes sir…" he mumbled. Naruto flipped another page.

"So what now?" he asked

"Who are you? And where do you come from? And are you a shinobi"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I come from Konoha and no, I'm not a shinobi." Baki nodded

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13, born on October 10th, anything else?"

"Yes, what was a boy like you doing out in the desert by yourself." Temari was about to answer for him but Naruto beat her to the punch

"Well," he flipped a page. "I was training with my sensei," his eyes began to tear a little "But he was killed and told me to run. I never returned to Konoha." He said. Then he whispered "I'm sorry I let you down Kakashi-sensei, I should've stayed by your side." Only Temari heard what he said

"Oh, I see, well once your fit for discharge, we'll send you with a squad back to Konoha." They turned to leave but were instantly stopped by a sharp

"No!" They turned to see him looking at them with a couple tears falling from his eye "Please don't make me go back!" then he whispered in a pained voice "Please just don't make me go back."

"Well I don't know-"

"PLEASE! I'll do anything! I'll be your slave if you want! Just don't force me to go back to that hell hole!" he pleaded

"Well in that ca-" Baki and Temari slapped a hand over Kankuro's mouth

"Fine, if you don't want to go, then we won't force you since you aren't a ninja. However, you will go to the Kazekage's to find out what we'll have to do with you." Naruto bowed

"Thank you. All of you."

"Get some rest Naruto." The three left the room and Naruto went back to reading his book. When Temari was out of the room, she thought 'I need to find out more about this kid!'


	3. First Day as a Shinobi

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 2

First Day as a Shinobi

Uzumaki Naruto was just discharged from the hospital. He was walking along the roads to the Kazekage's office. He was simply minding his own business, reading his book with no one bothering him, and that was how he liked it. He couldn't stop thinking about Temari, he thought she was really beautiful and interesting. She seemed to have an independent side to her which he was really attracted to. For some reason, Naruto needed a strong woman as a love interest, but he wouldn't allow himself to rush into a relationship quickly as he learned from his Icha Icha books. Naruto tried all he could to break the "goddess" from his mind, but he couldn't, he needed to know more about her. He wondered how things would turnout if he ever was sure about her feelings towards her. He sighed as he entered the building and headed up to the Kazekage's office. The Yondaime Kazekage was sitting in his chair doing paper work when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he ordered and Naruto walked in still reading his book. "Who are you?" the Kazekage asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the one you found in the desert and won't go back to Konoha" he said flipping a page. The Kazekage was getting irritated with his laidback behavior, much like Kankuro, however he could control himself unlike his son.

"Yes, I heard you were training to become a shinobi. Is this true?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama, I trained under Hatake Kakashi until his death a couple years ago."

"Kakashi? No wonder you act like this." The Kazekage sighed. "How much did he teach you?"

"Enough." Was Naruto's, much like his sensei's, simple one word answer. This pissed the Kazekage off even more.

"Well, how do I know that you're at our standards for genin?"

"I've killed high level chunin ninja and low level jonin. I think I'm capable of being a genin for Suna." The Kazekage was a little shocked that this 13 year old boy from Konoha could kill already. Normally Konoha nin took time til they were ready to be able to kill someone and not snap in the process. "There is something I wish to warn you about though Kazekage-sama."

"What is that?"

"You know the tale of the Kyuubi no Yoko right?"

"Of course, the Yondaime Hokage fought against the beast, but he couldn't kill it so he sealed it in an infant boy, why do you ask?"

"Well…you'd find out eventually so I might as well tell you I'm that boy. I'm the jinchuriki." The Kazekage's eyes went wide. He'd thought that all jinchuriki were like Gaara, murderous. Yet Naruto here seemed cool, collect and innocent, even though he killed before. He seemed in check.

"Are you stable?" he asked

"Yes, in fact, all I need to do is ask for power and it'll give it to me, but I don't ask for it much. He talks to me sometimes but the seal is so well done that it can't take over me at all. Not my personality, not my body, not my life, nothing. I assure you I'm probably the most normal jinchuriki out there." This was too good to be true. Konoha's only jinchuriki had complete control all the time? and his demon cooperated with him? If this was true, then Suna could replace Gaara as the weapon for Naruto. The Kazekage opened a drawer and took out a normal Suna headband. He tossed it to Naruto who grabbed it without even looking up.

"Congratulations you are now a genin of Sunagakure, Baki will be your trainer. Go meet with him and your new team in training ground 34." Naruto took off his bandages around his eye and forehead revealing the closed eye that bore a scar. He placed his new Suna headband just like his sensei did, Going down over his left eye.

"Yes Kazekage-sama. Anything else?"

"No go on." And with that Naruto left with a Shunshin. He arrived in front of a hotel and decided to check in. He got his room and changed his hair like Kakashi's and got a t-shirt with a Kakashi style mask on it. With his changes he put his flak jacket back on and proceeded to training ground 34. When he got there apparently they were waiting for something. He appeared behind Baki and gave out an enthusiastic "Yo!" with his eye smile. Baki wasn't expecting anyone sneaking up on him and he jumped a little to see it was just the boy in his new headband that covered his eye. He also had a different hairstyle and he had a mask covering his face up to his nose.

"YOU'RE LATE!" he yelled.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I decided it would be safer to take the long way." The 4 of them looked at him sweat dropping.

"How did the Kazekage even consider a guy who's a shrimp and late with the worst excuse be a shinobi, and on our team no less?" Kankuro blasted

"how did the Kazekage even consider a guy who wears make up and is a dead last be a shinobi? Well I guess there are some things we will never find out." Naruto retorted Kakashi like.

"I'll show you who's a dead last!" shouted Kankuro pulling out a kunai. Before anyone could react he began to charge at Naruto. Out of nowhere Naruto was behind him holding his wrist behind his head so that the kunai was pointed at his brainstem.

"What you charging at? I thought we were supposed to be teammates."

'wow this kid's good.' Temari and Baki thought in unison astonished at his speed. Gaara just looked curiously at him. "Enough of that, Naruto as you know these two are Temari and Kankuro and I am Baki, but this is Gaara your other teammate. Please tell us about yourself."

"Hello. What would you like me to tell you?"

"You know your likes and dislikes, your dreams, and your hobbies."

"Oh ok. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes and dislikes…I don't like telling you them. My dreams…never really thought about them. And my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies!" Temari, Kankuro and Baki sweat dropped and 'fell over'. Gaara just lost his curiosity and didn't really care what happened to the new kid.

"Ooooook? I guess you could have a sparring match with someone."

"how about this, all three of your students against me. With all you got too. If they beat me, then I'll do something for them, kind of like a free favor for anything. If I win however, I get to have the day off and do whatever I want. Deal?"

"Deal with me." Shouted Kankuro

"Same here" slyly added Temari

"Whatever." Finished Gaara.

"Alright, I'll be on the defense while you find ways to attack and defeat me. You have 2 hours," and with that the three genin spread out and hid. Well all except Kankuro.

"I'll show you how you got lucky that last time!" and with that Kankuro charged Naruto. Naruto sighed and reached into his back pouch causing Kankuro to slide to a stop. Naruto started to pull out his Icha Icha book and opened it.

"what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack?"

"What are you doing with that book?"

"oh this one? Well, I just want to find out what happens next that's all. Don't worry, it wouldn't make a difference if I was reading or not." Baki looked in wonder at the blonde shinobi. He wasn't fazed or anything, and he was reading while he was going to get attacked. Kankuro just shouted and charged at Naruto. He threw a punch at Naruto's face, which was instantly blocked by Naruto's free hand. Kankuro countered with a kick to his head again and Naruto quickly ducked. Then Kankuro tried one more punch, but Naruto was gone. Temari was hiding behind a boulder looking over at the small fiasco. 'he's reading that book from yesterday and he's just pushing Kankuro off like a pest. This kid's cool.' Her eyes snapped open when he was behind Kankuro with his book closed with a handseal ready. 'is that a handseal? He could kill Kankuro with that!' "KANKURO GET OUT OF THERE!" she warned but it was too late

"wha?" Naruto thrusted up his hand into Kankuro's ass

"1,000 Years of pain!" Kankuro yelped in pain flying away.

'That must be embarrassing' she thought as did Baki who had plain faces.

"One down, two to go." Naruto declared as he saw Kankuro a couple hundred feet away rubbing his sore ass rolling across the ground. Gaara hid behind another boulder and found some sand circling him. 'What's this?' he thought and the sand died down. A few moments later, some cuddly creatures came out of the sand and jumped towards Gaara shouting they loved him and began to hug him. He tried to use his sand to get them off, but it wouldn't work they just stayed on. He tried Sand Coffin and Sand Burial, but they wouldn't die. He let out a blood curdling scream as he was attacked by furry, love animals. Naruto was sitting on a cliff flipping a page when he mumbled to no one in particular after he heard the scream "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" He sighed "two down, one to go" Temari who was still behind her boulder just shivered in panic. Did she hear correctly or did Gaara just scream in horror? If she was hearing things right, then she could seriously be killed by this guy! She shook those thoughts from her head and focused on what she could do. She could attack directly with her fan, or she could think of some more ideas. She didn't have the time to think of more ideas so she went with the first idea. The next time she saw him, he would be getting a taste of the Wind Goddess of Suna. Baki couldn't help but be impressed. Not only did he take out Gaara and Kankuro, but he did it seemingly without trying. That was a feat he couldn't accomplish, well not the defeat Gaara part, he could defeat Kankuro easily. Baki couldn't do more but watch as the new guy got a free pass for the day on his first day no less. Naruto just kept reading his book when a shadow cast over him. He looked behind him and saw Temari standing there with her fan open. She swung it at him and he was caught in the jutsu. Suddenly when he was blown off the cliff, he disappeared in smoke, it was a shadow clone. 'fuck!' she screamed in her head as she went to jump down and hide again. All the sudden she couldn't move, and was pulled into the rock below. Naruto jumped out and crouched next to her

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique." She couldn't believe she was defeated this easily.

"oh my god! This is so stupid! How could I lose this easily?" she blasted

"You think you get it don't you? But I'm telling you this because you don't get it which is not the same as actually getting it get it?" he asked a little angrily

"then what am I not getting?" she asked, she was clearly pissed off

"TEAMWORK!" It hit her like a ton of bricks now, she couldn't believe she couldn't figure this out before.

"If we worked together we could've beat you. Instead you took us out piece by piece."

"exactly. Now I got a day off bye!" he Shunshin'd away leaving her where she was.

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE YOU JERK!" He didn't come back, well not yet anyway. Gaara was passed out from his cuddly torture. He rose up with a headache and sighed "looks like he could prove my existence after all." He reasoned thinking of ways of killing one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was walking along the roads of Suna wondering what to do next. He wanted Temari's epiphany to take effect while she was on her own so he let her do so. He already told Baki about the results and Baki allowed him to leave, seeing as it was a bet. Naruto needed some food so he went to the grocery store and bought some stuff, he also went to the clothing store and got some more outfits. No matter what Naruto did, he couldn't help but have the feeling, that he couldn't shake off, that something was going to happen. And he had a bad feeling that it was going to be that, bad! He sighed and decided to not think too hard about it. He got in his hotel room, watched some TV and read a little while he thought about what could happen that made him feel so uneasy. Was it that demonic like chakra he sensed from Gaara, or was it the fact he would have to deal the wrath of an angry Temari? He couldn't decide and just came to the conclusion that he needed some rest and took a nap, which happened to be a hobby of his.


	4. The Fight of Ages

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 3

The Fight of Ages

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in his hotel bed. He wondered how long he had left Temari in that jutsu. He figured it had to be at least a half hour. He decided it was enough sitting around and went to free her from the jutsu. On his way he had ruffled his hair back the way it was, spiky, yet flat too. He couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her there. God dammit he was falling for her and he knew it. All he could do was hope to not let his emotions get in the way like they had in the past, which probably caused Kakashi's death, well this is in his mind. He pulled out his book finishing up the last chapter of that specific book. We happened to arrive just where he left her, in the rock of the cliff. "WHERE WE'RE YOU?!" she demanded.

"Sleeping, remember we had a deal?" he said as he released the jutsu. She was about to attack him for leaving her there when he had a carefree half hour sleeping. Suddenly she was covered in sand.

"N-n-no Gaara!" she pleaded

"He's mine…" he said coldly "and for getting in my way you die!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears, it sickened him that he was not only really going to kill the girl he was certain he was falling for, but he wouldn't just stand there and let him kill an innocent person. He could feel the hate well within and instantly was in front of Gaara and ripped his abdomen with his sharpened claws. Uzumaki Naruto now was in his jinchuriki form with the red fox eyes and sharpened canines and nails that were now claws. Gaara let out a scream of pain as the sand that covered Temari fell apart with her eyes the size of bowling balls. 'W-w-what the? What's this power? I've only felt this kind of bloodlust coming from Gaara and even him in his full Shukaku transformation never amounted to this kind of power and bloodlust!' Temari thought as she saw the lazy blonde suddenly take action. Gaara flew off the cliff downward as Naruto stood there looking down at the falling would-be-killer as the red Kyuubi chakra began to mark its entrance. It first only seeped out in certain places, quickly disappearing when it got too far from his body, but soon completely covered him and shaped into a fox . A tail formed behind him and whipped around slowly.

"you, girl, are you OK?" he asked in a deep voice, much different from his regular voice.

"y-yes," Temari stuttered "I'm fine" 'what is this chakra? Chakra can't be seen, yet it is everywhere here, and it's even like a shield around him! It isn't even the right color! Chakra supposed to be a faint bluish color, and this is a deep bloody red! What the fuck is this kid?' she pondered in her head.

"That little prick will die!" Naruto pronounced as he jumped down the cliff and followed Gaara down. Temari ran to the edge and saw Naruto reach out his hand. The chakra suddenly charged and actually grabbed Gaara, automatically proving not only it was real, but it was dense enough to be used like a normal body part. The chakra arm retracted pulling Gaara with it. Gaara was in too much shock to do anything as he was being pulled up and actually didn't even realize he wasn't being pulled towards the blonde anymore. Naruto let go of Gaara only a foot away from each other. Naruto proformed three handseals like second nature. Gaara suddenly came back to reality when he heard what sounded like birds chirping in the distance. When diverted his eyes to Naruto he saw he was holding his right wrist and in his open palm was a white ball and light purplish-blue lightning bolt looking strands protruding from it. Naruto pulled back his arm and shouted "CHIDORI!" and thrusted it into Gaara's left shoulder. Temari looked at the scene in amazement. 'What the fuck is that arm? Am I seeing things or is it really just chakra? What the? What the fuck is that in his hand? It sounds like chirping birds, but it's a jutsu! And this too has visible chakra!' she heard the attack declared and saw the Chidori thrust straight through Gaara's shoulder. 'O-o-oh my god! He just thrust that thing through Gaara's shoulder!' Gaara screamed in agony from the Chidori. The amount of blood that spurted up and landed on him, particularly his face, would make most people nauseous. Almost his entire face was drenched in blood, _his_ blood. He started to scream just because of the fact he was bleeding for the first time, well second time. Naruto bent his knees and swung his feet up to Gaara's chest and quickly unbent them, kicking Gaara in the chest with a force that flung him towards the Earth at blinding speed. Naruto could feel the power within, that power that fed from hatred. He felt that power and wanted more, _needed_ more. The cloak got a little bigger and a second tail emerged next to the first one. The black lips joined the black around his eyes. The claws got sharper and the fangs got larger. His whiskers even more defined. He used his chakra arm to rip off a piece of the cliff, brought it above his head, did half a front flip which brought his feet above the piece of rock and pushed off the rock careening him towards Gaara. He gathered chakra into his palm and somehow the Chidori formed again, even bigger than the last one and was completely red. He caught up to Gaara and they were about 3 feet from the ground when Naruto slammed the Chidori for Gaara's abdomen for his liver, but missed his target and hit it into Gaara's kidney. The two of them exploded the ground where they landed. The sand kicked up into a HUGE mass of dust that clouded the two of them. Baki and Kankuro were looking from afar at the sight and couldn't believe their eyes. Not only was the new kid completely decimating Gaara, but he was covered in red chakra! What the fuck it was, neither of them knew. They just watched the dust and waited for it to settle. Temari saw the two of them and Shunshin'd to them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Baki asked her

"no I don't, Gaara tried to kill me and the new kid just out of nowhere appeared in front of him and sliced his stomach with what looked like claws!" she explained, her voice in an amazed disbelief "then that red chakra started to like ooze from his body! And then it completely surrounded him and formed into a tail! Then he asked me if I was alright, and when I said I was fine, he like shouted that he was going to kill Gaara!"

"This doesn't seem possible, but it's happening!" Kankuro stated sounding the most in denial

"Naruto said he's from Konoha right?" Baki asked, intended for either of them. The two, in a loss for words, simply nodded. "he might be a fellow jinchuriki…" he concluded. The two went wide-eyed, even wider than when they saw the event unfold.

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" Temari blasted

"think about it, it makes sense with the chakra being another color. It also explains how he grew claws. All jinchuriki have a demon's cloak which is what you saw Temari. I'm almost certain the boy is a jinchuriki, most likely the Kyuubi no Yoko as that was the only demon to attack Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it in a boy 13 years ago and this boy happened to be born on that day."

"It…makes sense I guess." Temari admitted

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but anything makes more sense than some kid beating the shit out of Gaara!" Kankuro blurted out still not believing his eyes

"Agreed!" the other two agreed (duh). The dust started to settle and the three eyed the area intently, eager to see the situation. They were able to see one figure with two tails whip around behind him thrusting his hand into the other which was lying on the ground. When the dust cleared enough for them to see clearly, Naruto was ontop of Gaara hand in the side of his abdomen with Gaara in his half Shukaku form. The two stared each other in the eyes, growling like animals at each other.

"**So you're the jinchuriki for Shukaku eh? I should've known that the power I felt could only come from a weakling like you**!" Naruto stated, with Kyuubi in control of his speech at least for now. Kyuubi was in control of the Naruto's speech simply due to the amount of anger Naruto had inside him gave him enough control to talk using Naruto as a medium. Gaara tried to get up, but he couldn't with Naruto on top, so he sent the sand to whip him off, but even though Naruto didn't move, the sand just demolished when it combined with Naruto. Gaara's eyes just widened in disbelief "**oh, so you're noticing how strong my demon's cloak is, even in one of my weakest forms? It's a shame you grew a tail Shukaku, even Nibi (two tails) in my eyes was worthy of growing one, even though she was never stronger than any of the others, well that changed when you came into the brotherhood**." Gaara seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. Shukaku within was outraged to the horrendous blow to his ego, even though deep down he probably knew that this was the Kyuubi and he could never be as strong as him if the two were to really have their showdown (4 tails vs. full Shukaku). This was the oldest of the biju and not only has the most power, but the most intelligence and easily overpower anything in its path if he could not be controlled. But because of his questions of being a biju angered Shukaku so much, the sand from the floor completed around Gaara and made the Miniature Shukaku form which forced Naruto to jump off otherwise his hand and feet would be binded with the other jinchuriki. Gaara got up and grew bigger as more sand encased him, now entering the full Shukaku form. The villagers saw the battle from their windows and formed a crowd outside. There was chatter amongst them as they saw the two demons square off. Gaara went into his Feigning Sleep Technique and Shukaku took control over Gaara's body as Gaara went to sleep on Shukaku's head. 'Oh no' thought Temari 'Shukaku's in control! This is going to destroy the village!'

"Let's get these mortals out of the way, eh Kyuubi? Then we can have as much room as we need!" Shukaku's tail went to whip the crowd but Naruto dug his hands into the sand. He pulsed the chakra through the ground and erupted it just at the base of the tail. The concentrated chakra was just enough to break the tail which caused it to disintegrate causing the now regular sand to rain down upon the crowd, well the first 20 rows (I imagine there's at least 50) who turned their heads away and shielded their faces with their arms. Shukaku sensed Naruto's anger lessen and gain control of his speech again. Shukaku began to wonder what exactly was setting off the Kyuubi's chakra in the boy and in his instinct needed to find out. "why protect them Kit? They aren't even your fellow villagers! Why?" he asked. Naruto's face began to cringe a little

"First the stupid kitsune calls me that, now you? What the hell?"

"Well you stupid Kit, all biju call the jinchuriki's by the name of their biju's young, and you being a kitsune would be a kit and since Tanu here is a Tanuki we as biju would call him such understand you stupid mortal? Now answer my question!" Shukaku explained and then demanded. This just confirmed the allegations Baki brought up earlier for the three who were discussing it.

"Well fine you stupid raccoon! I'm simply protecting them because they are innocent people who can't defend themselves against you. And I fight for those who can't!" When Temari heard, her respect for the boy grew. He was a jinchuriki too and he used the power differently, he used it to protect her and everyone else. She couldn't help but smile at the fact he was using his power for good instead of evil.

"Oh really?" Shukaku questioned "it doesn't have anything to do with the fact the vixen you want to proclaim as your mate is in that crowd is it? I mean you did slip into your biju's power when Tanu tried to kill her." Shukaku mentioned and he felt that anger and hatred return as he brought it up. A third tail began to form as Shukaku began to regret mentioning her, even though his intentions were to find out his motives, his strategy was to keep him from getting angry, thus keeping his tails to a minimum which would make defeating him easier. When Temari heard Shukaku mention her, she was shocked and flattered at the same time and couldn't help but let out a small blush. He was fighting for _her _mostly, and her well being as his primary motivator. And she blushed even more when she realized Shukaku said 'mate'. She admitted he was cute when she saw him in the hospital and he was mature and strong enough to consider as dating material. He was also pretty funny. The only real problem was he was pretty lazy and read that book a lot, but that didn't stop her from being slightly attracted to him. Shukaku determined to keep Naruto at least at two tails used the Drilling Air Bullet and before Naruto could react blew him into the cliff imbedding him in the rock.

"**Kit, we need to wake Tanu up. Then he will automatically take control of Shukaku again.**"

'How will we do that?'

"**If you hit him you can force him back to consciousness. Use the speed my chakra is giving you and you will be able to avoid Shukaku. Just do it quickly ok? Those Chidori's and all these actions while using my chakra are bringing your body to its limits. Also remember that running on all fours will make you even faster.**" Kyuubi advised

'Got it!' Naruto crouched down and ran towards Shukaku. He brought his hand down to stop Naruto, but Naruto dodged and hopped up his arm and traveled up it towards Gaara. Seeing what he was trying to do, Shukaku tried to squish him with his other hands, but Naruto jumped through his fingers and continued up to the sleeping jinchuriki. Shukaku becoming frusterated, slammed his new free hand and proceeded to swat Naruto, but this time when he missed, he destroyed his other arm in the process. Naruto went even faster towards Gaara. Shukaku in a last ditch effort to get Naruto off shook about trying to cause Naruto to fall off, but Naruto simply dug his claws into Shukaku as he ran up. Naruto made it to Shukaku's shoulder and leapt towards Gaara. Shukaku let out a rawr in defeat when Naruto clawed Gaara's face, slicing it. Gaara's eyes shot open and Shukaku disintegrated sending the two down to Earth. Gaara passed out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion while Naruto felt the anger die down and the fox' chakra receding. On his way down Naruto fought off unconsciousness and at the same time thanking himself to not have to use the Sharingan. Naruto and Gaara slammed into the ground and everyone was in silence just watching if anyone would stand up. They saw the blonde shinobi who just defeated Gaara even in his Full Shukaku form stand up, turn to face them and slowly fell backwards starting to give into the temptation to sleep. The crowd rushed in to survey the damage the two took. When Naruto saw the blackening take part in his vision and his eyes opening and closing frequently as he forced himself to stay awake he continued to fight as much as he could until he saw one person who was unharmed. When he saw that one person unharmed he gave into the desire to rest and made it the last thing he saw before he did. That last thing he saw was Temari safe and sound. Everyone saw the damage. The ground where the two fell both times was cut into and depressed, Naruto had a damaged spine and suffered from chakra exhaustion. Gaara had a hole in his shoulder, a ripped abdomen, a gash where his kidney was located, four scratches that drew blood from claws across his cheek, and he suffered from chakra exhaustion too and was bleeding to death. Temari picked Naruto up while Baki picked up Gaara. Their destination, the hospital.

**Ok, I just guessed that's why the Kyuubi calls Naruto 'Kit' and so I simply shortened Tanuki (which is what Shukaku is) for Tanu which is what I'm guessing is what you call a Tanuki's young in Japanese culture. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter and I told you that were conserned with the amount of action of the story that I would be having an epic battle between the two! ^^ anyway I hope you all like the update! Remember to read and review. P.S. WOOOOOT I already am past 1,600 hits on this story WOW I wasn't expecting a massive outburst for this story to be quite honest. I also have like over 50 favorites and alerts for this story alone and I am REALLY grateful for it thanks a lot! PEACE!!!!**


	5. Revelations

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 4

Revelations

---------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto woke in the hospital, joints aching. His hair was flatter and calmer than usual (think when Naruto's hair is wet.) He was out of his vest and his headband was off with his eye exposed as well. He tried to open his Sharingan, but it stung like crazy, causing him to grab at it. He sat up and wondered how he had so much power in the two tailed state. Even when he was in it before it was never THAT strong. He couldn't help but stress over it. The fox answered his question for him. "**Kit, it was to protect you potential mate.**"

'What? I don't understand.'

"**Weakling Shukaku was right, you are a moron. *sigh* alright, animals, especially foxes, are extremely protective of their mates. Since she isn't you mate yet, you fought even harder to get the chance for her to notice you as a potential mate as well and accept your calls, basically it's instincts. Also you would want her to still be alibe in order to mate in the first place…as it's kind of hard to reproduce when your mate is dead."**

'oh just shut up!'

"**Whatever, I haven't seen someone fight so much past their boundaries for a potential mate, can't wait to see how hard you would fight if she was your mate." **And with that said, the fox fell asleep. Naruto hopped out of bed and left the room and saw Baki, Kankuro, and Temari. Just then he forgot to put something to cover the Sharingan and had to make extra effort to keep his eye closed.

"Woah, what happened to your eye to get a scar like that?"

"…" Naruto looked down "I'd rather not say, just that it had to do with my sensei's death."

"well is it the reason why you cover your eye with your headband?"

"…one of them." He walked towards the door they were huddled by, the one across from his.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked

"I'm guessing this is where Gaara is. I'm going in to see him."

"You didn't hurt him enough already?" Temari demanded angrily

"…I just want to talk with him." He glanced at her softly. "I won't hurt him again, I promise." Temari didn't understand why, but she felt she could trust him completely. She didn't want to trust him, but she did. He looked at his feet "I'm willing to tell you anything if you let me in…I would never do anything to let my comrades die." He said a little bit of hurt in his voice which just saddened Temari, as much as she hated to admit it. She wanted to ask what was wrong with his eye, but she would let that go. It was her turn to look at her own feet.

"Fine, if we're going to be on a team, then I'm going to have to trust you." Baki and Kankuro felt the same and they just watched as he walked in. Gaara was awake thinking back to the fight. Before he could go into deep thought, Naruto walked into his room.

"W-what are you doing here? Stay away!" Gaara 'warned' panicking.

"relax, I don't want to hurt you, all I want to do is talk." Naruto said calmly. Gaara calmed a little but was still anxious

"why do you want to talk?"

"You and I are similar. We're both jinchuriki, both hated by our villagers, only difference is how we turned out right?"

"…right." Gaara said lowly

"What do you want to talk about?"

"…How was it you were so strong?"

"…I wanted to protect someone special to me." There was a silence between the two "I'm sorry I have to go, I just realized I have to go to the Kazekage's." Naruto lied. He turned to leave and let his words sink in. when he was walking he heard Gaara ask

"What's under your mask?" Naruto turned around.

"oh? You want to know what's under my mask?" Gaara nodded "alright…" Naruto started with his voice building up suspense "since you asked," Naruto placed a hand on his mask and Gaara leaned a little closer "what's under my mask is…another mask!" he said cheerfully as he pulled down his mask on top and another was underneath.

"If you won't show me than what's with your eye."

"…" Naruto looked down "you'll find out soon enough, the same with what my face looks like. I got to go to the Kazekage's" Naruto turned and walked out.

'Protecting…someone…special…' the red haired sand wielder thought, his thoughts focusing on those words. He decided that maybe he was wrong and should correct his ways. The eyes from the hall gazed upon him. Temari couldn't help but notice he looked like he was disappointed in himself. Why? She didn't know. "What are his injuries?" he asked softly

"huh?" Temari let out, completely unexpecting him to want to know about Gaara's injuries. She quickly recovered and answered in a bit of a sad voice "he lost over a liter of blood and is going through transfusions. The arteries and veins in his shoulder were cut and severed which were surgically repaired and may have permanent damage to the chakra coils in his arm. Half of his right kidney was destroyed and can't be fixed properly for about a week. There's a 50-50 shot of him losing his kidney." She paused to let the information sink in. after a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up with no emotion at all except a slight bit of impatience. What he said was something no one could ever imagine anyone asking in a moment like this.

"Do you have a monument or something for the shinobi and kunoichi who were killed in action?"

"Um yeah. It's outside Training Ground 66." Baki answered a bit off guard. Naruto looked down walked into his room leaving the door open. They saw him grab the forehead protector and tie it in his usual manner. And, with a puff of smoke, Uzumaki Naruto was gone.

Uzumaki Naruto reappeared outside Training Sector 6, which held Training Grounds 60-69. He walked in and proceeded to his destination, outside grounds 66. A lot was on his mind, particularly thoughts that revolved around Kakashi. Kakashi was the only person, to at least openly, accept him and care about him, for what reasons, he didn't know. But, he never really cared or focused on the 'why'. All Naruto thought about was the 'what' and how much that meant to him. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he made it to his destination. For now, he would believe Kakashi's name was inscribed on it, especially when he saw one inscription of initials that would make that notion easier to carry out. 'H.K.' was inscribed, quite recently too as it was over two thirds the ways down. 'H.K. …Hatake Kakashi…damn what would I do to be like that for at least a day?' Naruto thought. In reality, he was living like him, out of his memory. A tear came out of his visible eye and ironically dropped on the inscription that he pretended was the initials meant for his sensei, his hero, his friend. "Kakashi-sensei…" he muttered with an incredibly pained voice. "I will avenge your death Kakashi-sensei. I won't let the only person who cared about me die for nothing!" he vowed. His eye shut to try and keep the tears to a minimum "I will make you proud Kakashi-sensei; Iwagakure will not get away with this injustice! They had _no_ right to kill you just because of your involvement in the Third Shinobi War. If it wasn't for me you'd still be alive…so it's my duty to avenge you, and I won't breathe my last breath until I do!" Unbeknownst to Naruto, Temari was standing behind him watching everything and heard his vow. She couldn't help but feel for him after all she heard. He was so mysterious and heartbroken. She wanted to just interrogate the answers from him, and at the same time leave the poor boy be. All he had was himself and yet he fought to save her from her brother Gaara. She decided it was time to properly thank him for all he did for her. She came up to the unexpecting blonde and said

"Hey…" real soft and casual. His eye shocked open and quickly about faced to see her looking at him in a soothed and concerned state. "I heard it all, and I want you to know," she started, inching her way to him with her voice calm and collect. "that even though you think your sensei was the only one to accept you for who you are as the Kyuubi's jinchuriki." She got up to him and her face got closer "and even though that used to be true…" her face got even closer and she spoke sweeter and softer and in a bit of a whisper "that there are now others that care for you, deeply." She lowered his mask and was disappointed that there was another. She lowered that one too without protest coming from him. "thanks for saving me, I never got to thank you for it though." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and he was blushing, soft yet visible. She smiled softly and said for her exit "I'll see you around Naruto."

"Sure…" he said nervously. She turned and started walking out, but before she completely exited, she looked back but saw him already facing the monument again apparently in deep thought. She left him to himself so he could move on with whatever he needed to before he felt ready to go back. Three people in Suna had major revelations that day. Sabaku no Gaara realized his ways of mass murder weren't the way to live life, Sabaku no Temari realized she needed to be able to accept her feelings for a certain masked young blonde, and Uzumaki Naruto not only swore for revenge against Iwagakure, but learned that someone, anyone can be close to him other than Kakashi. A couple weeks later, Team Baki made their way to the Kazekage's office for their first mission since Naruto's addition. Their mission…to assassinate a group of missing nin from Iwa. Naruto would get his first taste of revenge.

**Closing Notes**

**Okay I know this chapter's short and it took a bit to get out but I had a bit of writers block sorry everyone. This chap is a little important to the future of the fic. Next chapter will either be Kakashi's first real appearance if I decide to take a break between the Suna group, or it will be Suna's mission. I have some pairings for a poll and will give it some time to finish. Here are the choices**

**GaaSaku**

**GaaHina**

**SasuHina**

**SasuIno**

**Sasu X OC**

**KakaAnko**

**KakaRin**

**There will be others later for a poll but these are the only ones I need to know right now. So far GaaSaku, SasuIno, and KakaRin are in the lead. I'm not sure whether Rin will be in my fic, it will depend on whether enough people will vote for KakaRin, and even if that pairing doesn't win she'll be in there if there are as I said enough votes. That's it I guess, oh by the way, 4000 HITS WOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the views and reviews and favorites everyone I can only hope they increase with this chap!!!!1!! ^^ anyway let's get this over with PEACE! **


	6. Kakashi's Story

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 5

Kakashi's Story

-----------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto alone with Team Baki knocked on the Kazekage's door. "Come in!" he answered. The five walked in to get their first mission after Naruto's addition. "Here's your mission," began the leader of Suna "Iwa has been having trouble with a band of missing nin and asked us to help assassinate them." Naruto grunted inwardly while furring his brow as he read his Icha Icha Paradise. The Kazekage noticed it, but continued anyway. "It is an A-Rank, kill them, don't capture."

"How many are we talking here?" Baki asked

"There are about ten to fifteen. Three Jonin, five Special Jonin, and two Chunin we know definitely. If there are others, we don't know their rank. Good luck." They exited and had 10 minutes to prepare. Naruto sat on the roof of the Sabaku estate and read while anticipating the mission as the others geared up. Finally it came, Naruto's first chance at revenge. It was so close he could practically taste it. He wanted it so bad, but he would have to wait. He began to plan how he would kill those three Jonin. One would be from the Chidori, while another would be from one of Kakashi's favorite jutsu, and the last…well…Naruto would use the move Kakashi told him he was the "rightful heir to." Whatever he meant, Naruto didn't know.

Hatake Kakashi was laying in his bed doing nothing. He had nothing to do, his genin team had the day off, his girlfriend (the winner of the poll) was at the academy teaching until that class graduated and she could get a genin team as well. He laid there in his Jonin long sleeve dark blue shirt without his vest, with his signature hair cut and his headband over his left eye. He thought back to the day, he gave Naruto his Sharingan. When Tsunade came to him and healed him saving him from death, which was just minutes away.

--Flashback--Kakashi's POV—

I got up after Tsunade healed me. She asked what happened to my Sharingan because of my empty eye socket. I told her the story, and she went into a bit of shock. I didn't expect that to happen when Sensei died, she didn't show anything and here when I told her his son lost his eye and in my dying wish, took my Sharingan to replace it and she freaks out. I honestly can't understand her, maybe she's fearing he'll be killed by being on his own, but I have faith in the boy, she doesn't know how much I trained the boy. I heard a stick snap in the distance and instantly grabbed a kunai out. Tsunade grabbed my arm and said "no, she's a friend." Then I saw her, Inuzuka Rin, the friend from my team with Obito. Honestly, she was beautiful. I haven't seen her since she left the village after sensei died same with Tsunade, I'm guessing the two of them traveled together.

"Kakashi?" she asked in a cute voice.

"It's me, Rin. It's me." I said confirming her. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly and I returned her hug. She let go and smiled

"How have you been?"

"Not that good." She instantly frowned. I explained the whole thing and she began to tear which made me sad to see her tear like that, first time I see her in eight years and the first thing I do is start making her cry.

"Kakashi, do you think the Hokage would mind if I come back to Konoha?" That shocked me, her coming back? I didn't know, but I blurted out

"Sure, of course he would!" she smiled a little.

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to come back to Konoha with us?" Tsunade smirked

"No, I can't return there. At least not yet if I am ever needed, but not now. You two go on. Kakashi, as long as you don't get stabbed again, you'll be fine. I suggest you two go now while there's still daylight." The two of us nodded and Tsunade disappeared. We started our journey back to Konoha.

--Flashback End--3rd Person POV--

Kakashi sighed, the next day he got an eye transplant into his empty eye socket. It was the same eye color, but strained easily so he covered it when he was at home and wasn't in any relative need for it. The nickname "Sharingan Kakashi" and "Copycat Nin" were long gone. He was still an excellent ninja, but he could no longer use the Chidori or the Raikiri in battle. He could only use them when he restrained his enemy with his dog summons. His team consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba, Rin's nephew. He remembered when they got back how much time they spent together. It all led up to that one day

--Flashback--Still 3rd Person--

Kakashi and Rin were sitting on a building watching the sunset. They were close, but not too close. They were just watching it go by when Rin asked innocently "What are you thinking about right now Kakashi?"

"…Naruto. I don't know why but I can't help think where did he go, if he's ok or not, if he's still the same goofy kid or if he changed…I just need to know. I needed to watch him and I failed. Sensei must be ashamed of me." Rin turned her head to look at him.

"Kakashi, it wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you he'd be dead for sure. If it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't have hope that Naruto could be alive. You're such an amazing person. You do so much for everyone, but the thing is you don't give yourself enough credit. You can't live in regret and depression forever." He turned to look at her, he became captivated by the way the sunset glistened her eyes, petit face and smooth brunette hair.

"But my failures overweigh my achievements. I've failed Naruto, I failed Obito, I failed you."

"Kakashi," she started moving a little closer to him "you didn't fail me. You made a mistake. You need to learn that people make mistakes. If it wasn't for you, then _both_ Obito and I wouldn't be here. You can't blame yourself for his death forever. I know he's gone and we both cared for him deeply, but he wouldn't want you to feel guilty for his passing."

"Rin, how do you know how to pick me up when I'm down so low?" he asked closing his eye and lowering his head a little. She moved closer and leaned a little towards him

"You could say because we're friends. But even though all the things in the past happened, even when you told me about Obito's feelings for me, my feelings never went away for you. They gotten stronger throughout this entire time. I think I'm actually in love with you Kakashi." His eye shot open as she confessed to him. He shot his head up and noticed their faces were just inches apart. She placed her hands on his mask. When he gave no protest, she lowered it real slow until it was off. She leaned in with half lidded eyes closing slowly and he did the same. Their lips met for the first time there on a rooftop watching the sunset. They both happened to deepen the kiss at the same time and after a couple minutes broke for air.

"Rin, I don't know what to say except that lately I've been feeling the same." She whispered with a smile,

"That's all you have to say." They met with another kiss, only a little more passionately. When she added her tongue, things went from passion to lust. They broke again after a few minutes of more lustful kissing and she lucked up a little red in her cheeks. They both wanted to ask the same thing, but they didn't know if they should. She didn't know why, but she made the first move "Your place?" he smirked a little

"Are you sure?" he asked with a slight sarcastic tone

"Definitely." She confirmed and the two Shunshined to his home.

--End Flashback--

He took her words to heart that day. He stopped blaming himself for everything that happened in his past and let go of all the events that haunted his dreams into nightmares. She changed his life for the better. He was no longer moping about everything and gave himself a little more credit, but not so much that he would be cocky. After a couple years she moved in with him and they were starting to talk about marriage, but nothing all that big. After the years he fell in love with her. He loved how free spirited she was and how forgiving she was. He didn't know what it was that made him not notice her when they were younger, but he was glad he noticed it now. He enlisted his students into the chunin exams that were coming up and could not help but get the feeling something ironic would happen. He shook it off when he heard her enter the door and call for him asking if he was home. "I'm upstairs Rin!" he called out for her. Whatever that feeling was, it would have to wait as he heard her call out

"Come downstairs, I bought some shoes I need you to help bring some of the boxes up!" He sighed as this was one thing about women he hated, the massive influx of shoe purchasing they made.

Uzumaki Naruto finished another chapter and put his book away. He knew they were ready as he heard them through the roof. He hopped down in front of the door just before they opened it. The door opened and Temari emerged and stepped back real quick gasping in surprise.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized eye smiling.

"It's fine." She walked out and he followed and then Baki, Kankuro and Gaara came out of the door.

'It's time, I finally get to have some revenge against those Iwa fucks for killing you Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto thought in a harsh voice as his mind narrowed down savoring the image of those Iwa bastards faces when he killed them slow, and painfully. He couldn't wait to see the panic and fear in their eyes. He would make sure of it. 'I'll kill them ALL for what they did. I will follow through with my vow to destroy Iwagakure!'

**Ugh a filler chapter sorry about that guys and sorry for another short chapter as well, but I promise the next will be longer as it will be their mission. As you can tell KakaRin won over KakaAnko. The result was KakaRin 15 KakaAnko 0. I think that would win anyway. Okay that specific poll is closed but Gaara and Sasuke's aren't. Here are the figures.**

**GaaSaku -4**

**GaaHina -3**

**SasuIno -4**

**SasuHina -0**

**SasuOC -4**

**Okay once again sorry for the short chapter and a filler to top it off, but I'll do my best to make it longer next chapter. It'll be easier because it's a fight scene. Anyway remember to review and vote. As Always, Enjoi**


	7. The Rebirth of the Copycat Nin

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 6

Naruto's Hidden Fame, the Rebirth of the Copycat Nin

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto was walking with his teammates to the encampment of the missing Iwa nin. He put his book away, too anxious to read. "You nervous?" Kankuro asked

"No, I just want to get there already." Naruto responded calmly. He could feel his fingers tingling with anticipation. He wanted to get some of his revenge already and having to travel wasn't helping the feeling. He knew this would be the day his teammates would find out what was with his left eye. Not only would it be the best time to and the fact he would need it to not only instill fear into those nin, but he would need it to kill them period. After about a half hour of traveling in silence, they reached the encampment. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he saw them laughing, so care free. He would get the chance to kill those bastards for what they did to his sensei. While they hid, Baki was going to start a plan. Naruto planned on jumping in, but before he could, someone shouted

"HEY! Who are you?" came a man's voice, demanding an answer. Naruto and his team turned their heads and saw a big Iwa nin in a flak jacket. He must have been one of the jonin's. Naruto felt the presence of the rest of the camp behind him, now alert of their presence. "Well, well, look what we have here! If it isn't the son of the Yellow Flash?"

"Look, I don't know who that is, why do you fuckin' Iwa nin keep saying that?" Naruto spat.

"I didn't know Konoha's 'Great Heroes' are never mentioned. Well, at least we finally get to have revenge. When we kill you and bring back your head we will be rewarded as heroes and they'll let us come back!" Gaara uncorked his gourd, but Naruto threw his arm in front of him. Without diverting his gaze from the missing Iwa nin, Naruto said lightly.

"This is my fight. I have to get _my_ revenge…but," Naruto brought his right arm and put his fingers to the slumped side of his headband. "if I am to kill all these mother fuckers by myself, I'll need this…" He raised his headband slowly and stopped as it was now worn completely around his forehead. The eye scar was there and he kept his Sharingan eye closed for a moment. "tell me, are you one of the jonin?" The Iwa nin smirked

"So it is true, the rumors of his rebirth. So you are the new Copycat Nin?" The rest of the Suna group were looking in amazement. Naruto was famous? Why didn't he tell them? "To answer your question Copycat, yes I am one of them." Naruto started to very slowly open his Sharingan and his teammates eyed at his eye intently, finally getting to see what he was hiding. He opened it fully, his eyelids looking relaxed.

"Then you will be the first to die." Naruto said calmly

"I doubt you are anything even close to your predecessor Copycat, but I'll play with you and kill you myself!" he said getting into a defensive stance. Naruto stood there

"If you want to kill me as badly as I want to kill you, shouldn't you be attacking?" the Iwa nin got pissed and appeared in front of Naruto kunai about to strike his neck. Naruto dodged it with incredible ease. His Sharingan saw it coming. The Iwa jonin attacked with a kick aimed at Naruto's chest. Naruto dodged again, this time before he even began his attack. The man tried to hit him with his kunai again and Naruto drew his own and their blades clashed together and they fought for dominance. A couple seconds of a stand down occurred and then the two pushed off each other. The two went a considerable distance and the Rock nin began performing handseals. Naruto, with his normal eye closed, began copying the enemy's jutsu timed perfectly right. Two snakes of rock emerged from the ground and whipped around. The one on Naruto's side smashed into the one on the others side, both disintegrating into rubble. Naruto turned his head to look at what was going on and saw the Rock nin charge his teammates. He Shunshined to them to help them out. One of them took a swing at Temari and Naruto leapt in the way, read the movement with his Sharingan and, with a kunai in his hand, stabbed into the shinobi's armpit moved under his arm, pulled out the kunai and stabbed him in the back of the neck, killing him. The body slumped over and him and Temari looked at each other blue and red met teal in a simultaneous look of concern. Naruto noticed in the background the first jonin charging at either him or Temari. He made the infamous three handseals and the Chidori began forming in his open right hand. He appeared in front of the man and raised his right arm. Before the shinobi could react, he ran right into the Chidori, sending it right through his chest. Naruto looked back and saw Temari looking right at him. Only his Sharingan caught her gaze this time.

"So this is what you've been hiding under your headband?" she asked rhetorically

"Yeah, Temari, please forgive me but just in case I die here I need to do something." He said impatiently as he grabbed at his mask rushing over to her. Before she processed what happened, he pulled down his mask and brought his lips to hers in a kiss. They broke at the same time. "If I make it out of here only one of two things happen, you kill me anyway, or we get together."

"How about both?" she asked sarcastically, laughing a little. He smirked and pulled his mask back up. He saw in the background again one of the other jonin and he made handseals again. This time it wasn't for the Chidori, but the Raikiri. He held his fingers stiffly open (think the way how Kakashi held the Raikiri against God Realm) and rushed at the man.

"Raikiri!" Naruto pronounced and he went to strike at the man's heart but one of the Chunin ran in the way. The Raikiri went through the chunin's heart and Naruto felt resistance 'Shit!' he thought and pumped more chakra into his Raikiri and ripped more into the man. He poured as much chakra he stably could and thrusted his arm in deeper, leaping for leverage. He wound up, not only going straight through the chunin and piercing the jonin, but he went straight through the jonin's heart too. Right before they died, they grabbed Naruto's arm. He couldn't pull out (pun intended) and tried desperately before it was too late. At the corner of his eye, he saw another chunin charge at him, kunai ready. A cyclone of wind shot at the chunin and he was blown away. He turned his head and saw Temari with her fan open. "You, defended me?"

"No he made fun of my dress so I blasted him, of course I defended you." She said sarcastically

"I meant even though I said I would handle them."

"Everybody needs a helping hand every now and then." She pointed out and smiled a little and he did the same, only it was covered. He managed to get his hand out of the two shinobi's chests. The two went over to the others who were separated. They arrived to find two more dead and one dying. In total there were 10, now there were only four left.

"Okay you can take any of them you want, but leave the jonin to me." Naruto instructed. The others nodded their heads and got into a defensive stance as the Iwa nin charged at them. The one in the back started handseals, Naruto copied and used the jutsu before the other did 'Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld' he thought and buried the one he copied it from up to his neck. He held his palm open and chakra began to spin in his hand molding into a sphere. The enemy nin gasped and stopped straight in their tracks. Gaara split them apart with his sand and left the jonin straight in Naruto's path. Naruto charged at the jonin with a blue ball in his hand. The enemy nin flipped through handseals,

"Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears!" he proclaimed in order to stop Naruto, but Naruto countered by reading the spears trajectory with his Sharingan. Naruto side stepped and juked his way through the defense and slammed the ball into the jonin's chest.

"RASENGAN!" the shinobi went flying as the ball smashed into him, destroying all his internal organs somewhat around the area of impact killing him. The one's Gaara separated from the jonin appeared, both with a kunai, straight for Naruto. Naruto read the movements with his Sharingan and avoided their knives but couldn't avoid a kick to the chest, which sent him back towards his teammates. Gaara caught him with his sand and settled him down with the group, "thanks Gaara."

"No problem."

"Fuck," Naruto muttered under his breath. "I'm almost out of chakra."

"I would imagine after doing all the shit you did." Kankuro said with a matter of fact tone. Naruto began panting and felt the strain in his eyes.

"Let me handle the rest." Gaara ordered, but not in an emotionless voice full of bloodlust, but in a more concerned one. They looked at him "he's been fighting this guys practically by himself, he needs a break." He pointed out. He pulled out his hand and trapped them in his Sand Coffin.

"Gaara wait!" Naruto ordered "I want to kill them, I still need my revenge!" he proclaimed charging them with the Chidori active once more. The ground was crumbling as he dragged it through the earth. He pulled up and cut one of the remaining shinobi's arms off. Naruto went on to let him bleed to death, while making the handseals for the Raikiri. He went up at the last one and put his electric fingers straight through his neck. He looked over at the last one that he encased in the Swamp of the Underworld and saw that he was dead, probably from heatstroke. Naruto stood there panting "Kakashi-sensei." He whispered as he slowly tipped over 'I know it isn't much' he thought as he fell 'but it's a start for you. I hope that if I die, that it's enough for you and we'll meet on. In the afterlife.' Uzumaki Naruto slammed into the sandy floor, unconscious. His teammates rushed to him to take him back home, to the hospital.

Sorry for the lack of length. I tried desperately to make it longer but I couldn't make it interesting while keeping the length going. So I pushed it as far as I could. At least it's longer than some of the previous chapters. Next chapter will be a break off from the action as it will include a talk between Naruto and Gaara. That's all I know I'm definitely doing in the next chapter. NaruTema is finally canon WOOT, bet you didn't see it coming like that I mean come on. I know I kind of rushed things but I'll give somewhat an explanation next chapter too. OVER 8,500 HITS WOOOOOOOT. Lol. Anyway here's a poll update

**GaaSaku - 7**

**GaaHina - 3**

**SasuIno - 4**

**SasuHina - 0**

**SasuOC – 6**

**As of now, I'm going to close SasuHina as a choice as it's been a couple chapters and still no one has voted for it even once. So GaaSaku and SasuOC are in the lead, GaaSaku has some breathing room while SasuOC has a slight lead over SasuIno. Please keep voting, viewing, favoriting and reviewing. I have over 45 reviews YAY! So please stick with me for the time being and I hope I get the next chapter out as soon as possible. As always, Enjoi. **


	8. Truths and Promises

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 7

Truths and Promises

-----------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, just like the last time he was here he was out of his jounin style vest and in the black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbols on the sleeves. He could barely move his body. He overused his Sharingan. "So you finally woke up?" came the sarcastic, yet joking voice that Naruto least expected, Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto shifted his head to the figure, which was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper with one leg crossed over the other. His gourd of sand was next to the chair, resting on the floor. He folded the newspaper, brought both feet to the floor and leaned forward a little, placing his elbows on his knees and covering his mouth with his crossing his hands (think how Sasuke used to put his hands over his face in the very beginning) "Sleep well?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"However well someone can with their joints aching and locking up."

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What is that?"

"I'd like to question_ your_ ways. Do you realize just how dark you were acting when it came to those Iwa nin?"

"I don't care, they got what they deserved!"

"Maybe they didn't. They didn't have anything to do with your sensei's death, why do you hold it against them?"

"Because they're all the same! They all need to pay!"

"Are you sure it's they who need to pay and not you for not forgiving yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who's to say that they need to pay? Maybe you're just saying that because you don't forgive yourself for what happened to your late sensei." If it wasn't for the serious moment, attitude and atmosphere, Naruto would have laughed at the comment.

"I'm not to be forgiven until Iwagakure has payed."

"But who's to say you won't stop at that. Revenge only leads to more revenge. Meaning if you stay on this path, you will never get off. You will become just like I used to be, a killing machine that hated and detested everything except himself. Do you really want to be like that?"

"No, because I'm not like that and never will."

"That's what I thought when I first started. I can see this coming Naruto, I've been there, and I've done it. Believe me I know."

"NO YOU DON'T! You don't understand I need to get my revenge! How would you feel if I took away the only thing that ever cared about you?! Maybe I should, THEN you might know a little of my need for revenge."

"I don't think you'd want to do that."

"WHY NOT?!" Naruto demanded

"Because that would mean you take away the girl you love. Yeah, I saw you and Temari kiss during our mission. I know you care for her and she does for you. It's not _just_ about revenge, you're afraid that something will happen to her too."

"You talk a lot for someone who tried to kill her."

"True as I said, I used to be like that. I want to stop you from becoming like that."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"You saved me. And because of that I am forever in your gratitude."

"Well then what do you expect me to do?"

"Instead of killing them, bring them to justice. Charge them and make them do time in prison."

"But how can I do that?"

"I'm sure the other Kage's would help. What Iwa did wasn't right, and I'm sure they would share your views. If I were Kazekage I know I would…" There was a small silence between the two. Gaara got up from his seat, strapping his gourd to his back. "I believe I've taken up enough of your time. Please think about what I've said. I don't want you to make the same mistake I had. But ask yourself this, would your sensei want you to be avenging him the way you are?" Gaara left the room for Naruto to think about his words. He wasn't sure what to think about, but decided that it was for the best to keep his mind open with what was right and wrong.

Baki walked into the Kazekage's office. "Kazekage-sama, mission success."

"That's good, but I sense there's something you wish to speak to me about."

"Yes, sir, the enemy said Naruto was the son of the Yellow Flash, did he ever have a child?"

"If he ever did, no one would know. He would've kept it secret to protect him knowing Minato-dono."

"But the appearance is that of a clone. Do you they were speaking the truth."

"Well, it is a possibility-" the Kazekage's face went blank, then it scrunched up "Dammit! Why didn't I notice this before?!" he cursed himself.

"What is it Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked in confusion as the Kazekage flipped through his filing cabinet.

"Here it is!" he pulled out a folder and dropped it on the desk. He opened it and flipped through the papers inside. He stopped at a picture of a woman with long red hair who was absolutely stunning. "Uzumaki Kushina. I remember one time I had a meeting with Minato-dono at Konoha. We were revising the treaty when she walked into the room. I remember she asked 'Minato are you going to be off work soon?' I asked her why she was so formal with him and asked him that type of question. Both of them just said they were good friends and needed to catch up. I shrugged it off and I never thought about it twice. But god dammit I can't believe I didn't even make the connection between the two Uzumaki's!" he said obviously flustered

"Do you think he could be the son of the two of them?"

"He just has to be, I can't see anyone else being the parents!" Just then there was a knock at the Kazekage's door. His secretary entered the door.

"Kazekage-sama, someone by the name of Hebi is here to see you." The Kazekage nodded

"Yes thank you, show him in." He turned his attention to Baki "You are dismissed Baki, we'll talk later."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Baki bowed then left as a man in a grey cloak entered the room.

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the roof of the hospital. He just needed to get out and think. He always loved the fresh air, as it always soothed him. He took a break thinking about what Gaara said and instead thought a little of what the Iwa jonin said, ''son of the Yellow Flash' and 'Revival of the Copycat Nin.' Just who is the Yellow Flash? And at least in the eyes of others Kakashi-sensei still lives on. As long as I have this Sharingan eye the legacy will live on, Kakashi-sensei's legacy will live on. Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to avenge you, but the other part says you wouldn't want to be avenged, or at least do it differently. What would you do if you were here Kakashi-sensei? That is all that matters. All that matters is what you would want Kakashi-sensei. I need the answer. Please give me the answer.' "GOD DAMMIT GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANSWER!" he yelled into the heavens, now standing up. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Temari looking at him worriedly. He huffed from his anger and recent outburst. A tear started forming in his eye. "I just need to know what he would do if it was his life." He said, his voice choking up. "I just need an answer." He sobbed out a little as she pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"Shh," she soothed "What does your heart tell you?"

"It's telling me too many choices to continue with my life and I don't know which to choose."

"Well, maybe someone other than your late sensei can help you." She suggested

"Who would help me?" he asked in all seriousness

"Well, I know I would."

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"Naruto, there's one thing I know you should do and that's to promise me to not become something like Gaara. I don't want you to change into a bloodthirsty weapon of death. Please promise me you won't turn into a person like Gaara did." She pleaded. He was shocked at her words. Was he really turning into an animal? "Please, if you keep itching for revenge you'll just want revenge on everyone. Please just please, stop. Do you know how much of an animal you were out there when we had our mission? You were a monster before begging to get your revenge. You are going to permanently be a being who would wish revenge on everything. I can tell you are a better person than that, you just need to let go of the hate welled within you. Just please let it be." She practically begged him. That wasn't normal for Temari to beg, but Naruto didn't know that and therefore, didn't know how big this was for her to basically beg to him for his own benefit, even though he felt honored to have someone care for him this deeply to keep him safe from himself.

"…" He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything as he felt too choked up to talk. He finally pushed aside the feeling and spoke "Ok Temari, I'll let it be, let it pass on. I'll promise you that I won't become like Gaara. You don't know how much it means to me that you care this much for me." he said squeezing lightly.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you are willing to listen to me." she said laughing a little, making him laugh a little too. She pulled down his mask and kissed him chastely on the lips. They both said at the same time just barely above a whisper

"Thank you."

"So Kazekage-sama, are you going to help us with our invasion of the Leaf?" Orochimaru asked

"…" The Kazekage looked down, thinking how Naruto would react having to attack his old home. He quickly pushed aside those thoughts and thought of his people. They were vulnerable to attack everyday because their shinobi ranks were so thin because of Suna's treaty with Konoha.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll help you attack Konohagakure.

Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Temari were sitting on the roof together, holding each other's hand as they looked up at the stars. It was an eventful day for Naruto and he wasn't quite sure what exactly to take from it. He knew he should remember that revenge isn't always the best path, even if it's something you want now in order to preserve what he might want in the future. It was nice to just be there with her. He felt a lot better on the inside getting rid of all that hatred logged inside. He felt like a new person, well, as much as a new person that modeled themselves after their only father figure. He squeezed her hand affectionately as they stared at the stars and he felt his shoulder get warmer. He turned his head to see that she leaned against him. Well that solved the mystery of the extra heat source. He smiled under his mask seeing her just lay against him, closing her eyes. "You want to go in?" he asked

"If you want to." Before he could give a response, a bird landed on Naruto's shoulder with a note attached to its leg. Naruto undid the knot and the bird flew away, probably from where it came. Naruto opened the letter and read.

_Naruto,_

_Please report to Kazekage-sama's office right now. I'll be there too don't worry. You're not in any trouble, but there is something we'd like to discuss with you._

_Baki_

"Hmm."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Baki wants to meet me in the Kazekage's office. I wonder why."

"I wonder what Dad wants with you." Naruto gulped and went wide-eyed

"D-d-d-d-did you say D-d-d-d-dad?" He stuttered

"Well yeah, he's my father." She told him. He nearly passed out. Not only was he the leader of Suna, but he was also Temari's father. Now he had to worry about getting caught with Temari or he could be running for his life out of Wind Country for the Kazekage spotting Naruto fooling around with his daughter. That would be bad with any dad, but the leader of the entire Village Hidden in the Sand. Now he'll have anxiety attacks whenever him and Temari were alone, and sometimes-in public. Not that they were at that stage in their relationship yet, but Naruto was a teenage boy who would be wanting to do some new things and when that time came he'll have to worry his ass off. He slumped his head down.

"Great." He mumbled

"Huh?" she asked not hearing what he said

"Nothing, I got to go." He said, giving her a hug then Shunshining to the Kazekage's office. Now after discovering Temari and the Kazekage being father and daughter, well, Naruto was nervous as shit. He knocked on the door and heard the kage tell him to enter. He walked in and immediately his heart rate skyrocketed and his palms felt clammy.

"Ah, Naruto, we have something to talk to you about." The Kazekage said casually, only freaking Naruto out more.

'Did Baki see too and now told the Kazekage? Oh fuck this isn't good.' "Yes, Kazekage-sama, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked with a calm voice, not showing how terrified he was on the inside 'Please don't say Temari. Please don't say Temari. Please don't say Temari!' he pleaded in his mind.

"Do you know who your father was?" This caught Naruto off guard. He was worried about having to protect his goods from the Kazekage in fear of him hearing about the two, but instead he asked if he knew his father. Naruto mentally 'phewed' and answered

"No, I don't know at all sir."

"Do you want to know?" he asked him. Naruto felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a wide eye.

"I mean do you want to know who your father was?"

"You know?! Of course I want to know!"

"Do you know who the Yellow Flash of Konoha is by any chance?"

"I don't know how many times I've heard that name, but no I don't know."

"The Yellow Flash was a war hero of the Third Shinobi War. He later became your Yondaime Hokage." The Kazekage explained

"What does this have to do with my father?" he asked, completely gullible to the situation.

"Well, Naruto, he's your father." Naruto's face went blank with shock.

"What?"

"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage." The Kazekage repeated.

"A-a-are you sure?"

"I am certain, it's the only explanation to the similar appearance and the fact you two have the same blood type."

"But then why didn't anyone tell me."

"Well your father was a man who was hated amongst Iwagakure, so in order to protect your well being, he would mask the fact you two are related so they wouldn't kill you because of him."

"But then that means my own father sealed the Kyuubi in me."

"**Congratulations on figuring that out Kit, I didn't think your brain could handle it.**"

'Shut up damn fox!'

"Yes he did, knowing Minato-dono, he probably did it because he couldn't ask anyone else to give their kid so he could seal it if he couldn't do it himself. Well that's only my guess."

"Does anyone else know?" Naruto asked holding back the tears.

"Not at the moment."

"Then no one, and I repeat NO ONE knows about this. This never leaves this office. I don't want people treating me nicer because of who my father is but by who I am. Understand?"

"Yes I do, and I understand it's your right to tell people or not."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. Is there anymore you'd like to discuss?"

"No, you may take your leave Naruto." Naruto Shunshined away. A couple days later, Team Baki walked into the Kazekage's office for an important announcement.

"What is it Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked

"Baki, you and your team are going to Konoha."

"What for?" Temari asked

"You are representing Suna in the chunin exams!"

END! OK finally a bigger chapter! I think this is the largest chapter of this particular fanfic. Anyway I have a crap load of stuff to label in here. Alright first the reviews, 65 REVIEWS?!?!?!?! Wow I didn't expect that many to be quite honest. Next, hits, OVER 12,500?!?!?!?!? *starts foaming at the mouth* oh god ok next is the favorites, 80! Wow next story alerts over 100! I can't believe so many like this fic so much. Ok poll update

**GaaSaku: 10**

**GaaHina: 6**

**SasuIno: 4**

**SasuOC: 12**

**I am now closing Sasuke's poll and settling on SasuOC so if you don't like, then not my freaking fault DEAL WITH IT! Lol jk and I will most likely close Gaara's poll next chapter so keep voting! Keep reviewing, keep favoriting! Ah, do whatever the heck you want. This is my 12k celebratory chapter I guess because it's the longest as I've said of the entire series. Well I think it is. Anyway YAY no more Sasuke like Naruto FINALLY. Lol um, where to end where to end? Um idk I guess I can end it with hope you like or love the chapter and continue making me happy by liking the fic. P.S. has anyone noticed that I start every single chapter with Uzumaki Naruto? (I think Chapter one says Naruto but it's supposed to say Uzumaki Naruto.) well I don't know if there's anymore to add so as always, Enjoi.**


	9. Arrival in Konoha

The New Copycat Nin

Chapter 8

Arrival in Konoha

-----------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in his tent. They decided to camp out right outside the village and enter in the morning. Naruto put on his Konoha jonin style vest and spiked his hair like Kakashi's old haircut. He picked up his current book of Icha Icha Paradise and began to read where he left off. Even though he originally read it because Kakashi read it and he was curious, he continued reading them because they were very good books and even though Naruto wasn't a pervert or anything, he thought they were well written and were balanced very well. He heard rumbling outside his tent and opened up. Gaara was on watch, so he didn't have to worry about someone getting through and trying to assassinate him. He finished opening the door and the sandy blonde girl with four ponytails walked in without her fan. He zipped up the tent door after letting her in and she picked up his book. Her cheeks became flushed and a little blood threatened to come out her nose. Naruto just remembered where he left off at, one of the sex scenes. It was purely coincidental, but was not looking good for him as she started to steam with anger. He knew he had one shot at changing the subject and being spared Temari's wrath. "Hey Temari-chan, like my hair?" he asked with an eye smile just pleading to god that she would forget her rage against him, well, she forgot about the book. He knew it would be incredibly difficult to get her to be completely forget her anger, so he simply attempted to redirect it and just hope for the best (better than what he would have to deal with it she was angry because of his beloved Icha Icha book.

"Why did you style it like that?" she asked bitterly, trying to control herself

"Well, I don't know, I thought people might just want to get my autograph." He said with a happy go lucky tone causing her to sarcastically fall over and hop up with an uncontrolled anger.

"What do you mean get your autograph?! No one in this village doesn't even know if you're still alive!"

"Ouch that hurts." He said in a mock hurt voice followed with puppy dog eyes. Seeing this, she fell into his trap, guilt. He learned that if she was angry, he could flip it into guilt and therefore free him from the anger and could easily cheer her up so he didn't have to feel guilty about making her feel guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Naruto-kun." She hugged him and he smirked under his mask, mission accomplished.

"It's ok."

"Well, I hope you don't have it like that the entire exam." She said a little bitterly letting go of him, mission only partial success.

"Nah, only for a few days." He admitted

"Ok I can live with that. I like your hair better your natural style."

"I know, you're telling me that constantly." Naruto sighed out. Naruto's tent door zippered open with Gaara asking

"Is it safe? I don't want to see my best friend and my sister in any kind romantic situation or it might scar me for life." Temari felt her anger rise again

"Yes it's safe." She huffed out. Gaara walked into the tent.

"Hey, we're leaving for Konoha in like two minutes." He informed

"Thanks Gaara."

"Whatever."

"Um, ok yeah I'll see you two in a sec." Gaara left the tent and went to get his gourd. They entered the village with the guards just staring Naruto in awe, completely speechless. 'Is it Kakashi's son or something?' they identically thought as Naruto passed them.

"It's been so long since I've been back. It seems this place never changes." Naruto breathed in the lively air.

"Ok, before you run off I have something to tell you four." Baki started "Since this is squad has four candidates, we're splitting you up in two separate teams. Gaara and Naruto will be one where Temari and Kankuro make up the other." The four nodded "Ok you four run along, I need to report that we have made our arrival to the hokage." Baki Shunshined away as Gaara started to walk off.

"I'm going to just take a look around by myself." Gaara told them and they just let him be.

"Well Naruto-kun, can you show us some spots?" Temari asked

"Yeah Naruto, you have to know some good sights."

"Alright, I'll show you to the park. Just go over to that tree near the training ground entrance and I'll take you to there." Naruto Shunshined to where he would meet them. They were too lazy to Shunshin and just decided to walk. Upon turning a corner, a kid, Konohamaru, ran into Kankuro and he scolded the boy. Kiba and Sakura ran up to the scene

"Hey put him down!" Kiba ordered

"Make sure he doesn't bother people. Actually, I might as well teach him a lesson right now." Kankuro raised his fist back to hit Konohamaru. Sasuke was about to throw a rock but was stopped with a calm

"Yo! Oh, that won't be necessary." There was someone right next to him. He saw what looked like a shorter Kakashi with blonde hair standing upside down next to him reading a book and one holding Kankuro's fist from striking. He dropped Konohamaru to the ground, who after being let free ran back to the three genin and his friends. The Naruto that was holding Kankuro's fist dissipated in a puff of smoke, a shadow clone. "I apologize for my teammate here, he obviously isn't bright enough to realize not only is hitting someone because of an accident is a dick move, but also that hitting the Hokage's grandson isn't the brightest move for our relations." Naruto 'explained'.

"But, Naruto, he was asking for it." Naruto looked up from his book with a nonchalant look in his eye

"Maybe I should tell Gaara. Remember you have to sleep sometime and Gaara doesn't." Naruto said in a flat tone, sending a mock threat.

"No, no please don't!" Kankuro 'pleaded'. He waved his hands as if brushing it off

"Better not let your ignorance lead to another thousand years of pain." Naruto said going back to his book. Kankuro and Kiba both mentally shivered in fear of that 'technique'. Naruto appeared next to the two. "I guess we should be on our leave." Naruto said and the three Suna genin turned to leave, but Sasuke interrupted

"Wait, who are you? Why are you here in Konoha?" he demanded. They turned around and Naruto just kept reading his Icha Icha. He flipped a page and said

"We are in Konoha because of the chunin exams. As for who I am, I don't want to tell you that," Naruto closed his book and gave an eye smile and said "Bye, bye!" in a cheerful manner before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Temari and Kankuro repeating the action.

"Didn't that one kid look JUST like Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked

"Yeah he did" Sakura agreed

"Maybe we should ask him about it?"

"I intend on finding out who that kid is." Sasuke swore.

Rin was walking down the street carrying groceries. When she turned the corner she saw a flash of yellow disappearing in a cloud of smoke that was followed by a sandy blonde and a kid in black with paint on his face. She was puzzled, needless to say. She hadn't seen a shade of blonde like that in MANY years. The last time was the 10th of October, the day her sensei died sealing the Kyuubi in his son Naruto. She walked towards Kakashi's genin team intending on asking them what had happened. The team and student turned around and saw her standing there with a nonchalant face looking down at them.

"Kiba-oikun? Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan? What just happened here?"

"Rin-obasan, there was some short kid with blonde hair that looked like Kakashi-sensei." Kiba answered.

"Did he have blue eyes?"

"Um, he had one blue eye. The other he had his forehead protector covering it." Sakura explained

"Forehead protector?" Rin mumbled "Which eye?"

"His left." Kiba filled in. Rin's face lost life as her eyes almost shot out of her head and she almost dropped the bags.

'Can it be Naruto-kun has returned? I have to tell Kakashi!' "You kids go on I have to go!" she said urgently and Shunshined her way to the home she shared with Kakashi. When she got there Kakashi was leaning back on a chair on his desk, extremely bored.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" he asked in his usual nonchalant voice

"NARUTO MIGHT HAVE RETURNED!" Kakashi's eye widened in shock and he fell backwards hitting his head on the ground. He rubbed his head and looked at her

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes I swear! I think he's one of the Suna genin!" suddenly Kakashi was gone and careening throughout the streets. Kakashi spent the whole day looking for any trace of Naruto but couldn't find anything. He went back home exhausted.

Naruto laid on his bed, thinking about the exams. They arrived at Konoha late so the exams were the next day. He just decided to get some rest and go along with the exams as they went on. He fell asleep swearing that he would make Kakashi proud of him wherever he was now, in the afterlife or heaven or wherever. That was ironically only a few blocks down the road from the hotel Naruto was staying in.

**End. Ok another goddamn filler but I felt it was necessary. The next chapter will either be the first two parts of the chunin exams or just the written part. I'm not sure what I want to do. Sorry it took so long but I had so many different stories that I wanted to focus on for the time being. The Gaara pairing poll I am closing due to lack of voting out of all that time only one person voted and it was for GaaSaku and since it was leading already GaaSaku wins the poll. I wanted to make this longer and better but I got writers block right after the Rin and Kakashi comedy scrap so after a couple days without any decent ideas to continue I decided to just end it. Thank you all for voting and if you want to vote on the next chapter being the written test only or both the written test and the forest of death test included, be my guest I really don't mind. I'm happy to announce that this story has over 100 favorites! I hope at least not too many of you will be disappointed but I'm sorry as I said I had stupid writers block. I've been getting many reviews about the beginning too about how much it sucked. Yes I know it sucked because I just typed it up on the fly without putting much thought into it. For the fact why Naruto trusted Kakashi right away, there's a reason and I'll state it later in the story. It's pretty simple but I'm just saying there's a reason. Well I hope the reviews about the sucky first couple chapters start to die down as it's getting quite old. I hope the next chapter will be quicker to write so I don't have to take so long in posting. If there are any suggestions or things you'd like for me to put in like a scene or a joke just post it in a review or a message and I'll look at it. As always, Enjoi**


	10. Apology NOT DISCONTINUING

Hey everyone I'm sorry to inform you that I'm getting stuck on this story. I can't seem to get anything started to create a flow and it's really annoying me so I've been taking breaks on it, which is why there has been no update. By no means am I discontinuing but I am wishing that everyone understands that I'm under a lot of pressure on this story and it's starting to hit me. It's getting harder and harder making sure that everyone is pleased with the story and I can't get the next chapter on a roll. I have ideas for the middle and the ending but nothing for the beginning and in between everything. This is probably the most important chapter so that's the only reason why the pressure is getting to me. So I hope that you understand that it's giving me a hard time. I promise to all of you I will never under any circumstance give up on this story without completion. If you want check my other stories and I should be able to update some of them (I hope they can do okay for a substitute). Once again, my deepest apologies for my lack of competence. However, I would like to inform I have gotten my first official flame! It was so stupid the guy flamed me, not because of the story or because of the plot, but because I couldn't think up a different name for my OC (I had once for a Naruto fic so I decided to use the name for Bleach fic)…funniest thing in my life! Ok enough rambling now sorry for everything and I hope I can get a jumpstart again with some suggestions.

Peace out

-Kori


End file.
